


#20: Kids

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [20]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficmas, M/M, Teacher!Phil, mentioned death, sfw, single dad!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: dan is a single dad and phil is his kids like kindergarten teacher and phil flirts with him when he drops his kid off and dating/smut ensues





	

If there’s one thing Dan Howell has learned how to do, it’s be a single and supportive dad to his son, Adrian. So, among his duties as #1 Dad is to take Adrian to school and make sure he’s all set for the day. Well, maybe to flirt with Adrian’s kindergarten teacher as well. Who can blame Dan? The man’s hot, for one, and he’s single, and he’s flamboyantly gay. Every now and then, if Dan’s lucky, Mr. Lester will flirt back before turning to talk to another parent.

Today is special, though. It’s Adrian’s last day, and the school even put on a mini graduation for all the students, with caps, gowns, and singing. Afterward, the children had all come up to say hi to their families before running off to play together one more time, leaving parents to get contact information with all of their kid’s friend’s parents. Dan, somehow always on top of things with Adrian even though he procrastinates everything else, had done that months ago, and made sure Adrian always had playdates on boring school breaks. This proves to be a good decision, because Dan’s now just leaning against the side of the building with Mr. Lester.

“I think we know each other well enough for you to call me Phil,” Mr. Lester- Phil- tells Dan, keeping an eye on the playground as he talks to Dan. “So, does Adrian have a mother, or another father?”

Dan smiles sadly, looking down. “She died in childbirth, and I promised her I’d take good care of him. I want to give him another parent so he doesn’t have to just deal with me all the time, but I’ve got my hands full with his activities and my job isn’t… ideal for dating, so I haven’t found anyone.” Phil gives Dan a horrified look, and Dan immediately bursts into laughter. “Oh my god, Phil, no, I’m not-” he pauses to laugh again. “I’m a youtuber, I make videos for a living! You thought- no!”

“I’m sorry,” Phil laughs, adding in his smile where his tongue pokes out from between his teeth. “Do you maybe want to go out sometime?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel, requests are closed no exceptions


End file.
